One Chance To Change Everything
by Fairchildgirl
Summary: Clary Fray has no one.Her brother claims that he loves her but the bruises all over her body say otherwise. She wants to make sure that no one knows about the abuse she suffers from but the world if not a wish granting factory, when she meets the golden boy she has a chance to change everything but the thing is she doesn't want it.
1. Chapter 1

One chance to change everything….

CPOV

I peeled my eyes open slowly, trying to ignore the constant aching flowing throughout my body from last night.

"hello beautiful"

I turned over to see Sebastian's bare chest before me. It sent a shiver down my spine, not in a good way.

Suddenly images of last night's events come to me. The pleas of help, him trying to convince me this is what I want, but to no avail.

"When I speak to you I expect you to listen to me Clarissa!" he shouted

"I'm- uh- sorry"

"DON'T ASK FOR FORGIVNESS IT SHOWS WEAKNESS!" a sudden pain went through my left cheek, he had slapped me, hard. Of course I was used to it by now.

"You'd better get ready for school my love," he lifted my hand and kissed it lightly "don't be late or I won't go so easy on you tonight"

It was true last night wasn't as bad as others, only a few punches meaning some ugly bruises. Nothing make up can't cover. Afterwards, he didn't do what I know he wanted to and probably will soon, although even so it was awful.

"Yes Sir" I stood up and walked away from the bed when a sharp pain shot through my leg and I found myself on the floor with a sharp _thump!_

"hm" he sneered "weak, little girl" and with that he was gone and I was on my own to cover the bruises and imagine I was anywhere else but here.

JPOV

_5 more minutes, school can wait…_

"JACE LIGHTWOOD IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY BUT DOWN HERE IN TWO MINUTES, I'LL COOK FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" That did it! I was up. I don't need Izzy threatening to cook on the first day!

"IM COMING!"

I opened my window at the same time that little red from across the street opened hers.

"Hey red!"

She immediately tried to hide her face witch I never understood.

"Did you just get up? well I'm glad I got to wake you up!"

"Why?" she answered in a small voice

"I thought you would want something pretty to look at!"

"Meaning you?"

"Who else?" I still couldn't see her face while she was trying to hide it beneath her main of red curling hair. She had lived behind my house for years and yet she doesn't go to my school, I don't know her name, and I don't know anything about her family. And I'm so drawn to her.

"Clarissa! You will be late and you know the consequences!" a male voice instructed from her house

"Yes sir!" Sir? Must be a tutor or something or maybe a strict father? "I must leave now" and with that she was gone and a small part of me was disappointed, "until next time red" I couldn't wait for the next time to talk to the mysterious girl across the way.

CPOV

_Golden eyes, golden hair, golden…_

I was thrown out of my thoughts because of a loud thump on the bathroom door.

"CLARISSA! ARE YOU ALMOST DONE! IM LOSING PATIENCE!"

With that I hurried up putting on make up to cover up the bruises. I raced to my room and grabbed black jeans with dark purple combat boots and a leather jacket over my indigo tee-shirt. I like wearing dark colors to take attention away from my untameable main of awful red hair. My dull green eyes also seem to draw attention to myself so I put on my hood the cover it all. I slipped through the door, and ran to school ignoring the pain searing through every part of my body.

JPOV

"I think he's a cute nerd!" said Isabelle

"Please darling you could do so much better!" Magnus pleaded

"Ahh!" Isabelle was on the ground as a bolt of red ran past her while she mumbled a sorry as she ran off "what a brat!" Isabelle huffed

"She's not a brat! That's little red" I mumbled the last part. Isabelle, Magnus and Alec all know about "little red" as I called her they all knew that I was dying to know her.

"Really!? I didn't even get a good look at her!" Magnus whined.

As we entered the school we all got our schedules and went off the try to find out lockers. The girl next to my locker was quiet and I didn't acknowledge her till I saw her tumble to the floor but before she could hit the ground I had my arms around her and then realised it was red

"_red?..."_

"Who?" I suddenly realized I had said that aloud and was going to make some snarky remark when I saw her eyes. They were a luminous vibrant green I just wanted to swoop up this girl and hold her and tell her she was beautiful but being myself instead I said

"Following me red? Wow first stalking me through the windows and then following me to school?"

She scowled and it sent a pain to my heart. The rest of my classes were wonderful! Red was in all of them she introduced herself as Clarissa so I decided to call her Clary. After school I rushed home dropped my books and went straight to the window. Clary was home I saw her sitting on her bed sketching I was going to call her when I heard this…

"Clarissa! You are in so much trouble!"

_Uh-oh. _Suddenly a man burst into her room

"Please Sebastian no!" The man saw me gawking he closed the blinds and I heard something that would change everything, bloodcurdling scream. I am going to find out what happened. I have to. I will

I will help her…

…..

Hello my darlings!

This is my first fan fiction! Most people ask you not to judge too much but please tell me what you honestly thought! And I need advice what should happen next! See yah soon I plan on updating a lot! So bye!

Love,

Lacy!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello darlings!**

**Thank you so much to my fabulous reviews! I really appreciate it! So before I bore you to much heres chapter 2!**

CPOV

I laced up my gym shoes and tried to ignore the deathly stares from Kealie and Aline. We were just about to start gym and I had covered up the many brusies and scars from last night and all the other nights to.

" Hey freaky fray!" Aline called

"Yes aline?" I tried to answer bravely but it came out as a whisper.

" Why you be wearing so much cover up? Something you trying to hid?" she grammar was just, whats the wordUGH!

"I have nothing to hide Aline" I answered

"then here" she throw my a wet rag "wash it off" my pulse quickened and I took a step back

"what's wrong freaky fray? Trying to hide how ugly you are underneath?"

"n-no i-I'm n-n-not"

"why are you studdering nervous?"

"no"

"then wash it of-" she was cut off

"LADIES! GYMS STARTING! GET OUT HER NOW!" Couch Gibbons yelled. Perfect timing! I Quickly ran out to the soccer field and pain flowing though my body.

"Hey clary!" Clary? My names not Clary?

"my name is not clary." I looked up at the golden boy standing above me.

"my name is not Clary"

"I know I just decided to call you Clary and I like it so that's that then" he answered with a smirk. Then her became serious.

"what's wrong Jace?'

"Clary, I saw what happened yesterday with that man, who was he?"

"My Brother" why did I tell him that!

"Clary, your brother punched you clary!" he only was one punch? Okay that's not good but not too bad!

"hes never done that before, it was just a one time thing! I swear!"

"okay, but if it ever happens again youll tell me right?"

"of course!" of course I wont! Hes not my mother… she left years ago…

The whistle blue and the game started

JPOV

After about half of the game was done we were all exhausted maybe if I had seen what they e=were about to do I could of helped her. Aline headed over the Clary with a water bottle in her hanf and then screwed of the lid. _Oh no._ ALINE DUMPED IT OVER CLARYS HEAD AND CLARY SCREMED! Then I saw something she couldn't tell me I was wrong about clarys entire face covered in Brusis and scar from head to toe. On her leg was a long scar that was obviously not treated properly and could risk blood infection

"CLARY!" every one stared and the teacher finally looked over shocked at what he saw

CPOV

Jace was staring at my brusied body aline in shock I was about to respond when the world went black and darkness surrounded me…

**Hello! Cliff hanger! Haha please review tell me what you think see yah soon!**

**Love **

**Lacy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING AND THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTERS! I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SUCH, BUT I WILL NOT BORE YOU WTH THAT! ANYWAY, THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I REALLY SPPREICATE IT! ANYWAY I WANT YOU TO ANSWER ME THIS QUESTION: WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER BE? WARLOCK, VAMPIRE, OR WHEREWOLF? **** JPOV ****She fell to the ground. Cold and unmoving, Aline Jumped away, shocked and terrified. "NOTHING TO SEE HERE! GO TO YOUR HOMEROOM." Yelled couch Gibbons. As the rest backed away I rushed over to her small body and held her softly "NO CLARY NO! I PROMOSED YOU I PROMISED I WOULDN'T LET HIM HURT YOU!" The guilt was unbearable, "jace…" she cooed. "Clary please don't let go, please clary, you're okay now, I promise" " , please go back to your class room. I must take care of this" "NO! NO! IM NOT LEAVING! NO I MADE A PROMISE AND I WILL KEEP IT!" I have only cried three times in my 17 years. Once, when I scraped my knee after falling from running away from a horde or deathly ducks, the second time when my parents left me on the lightwoods door step. And the third when I held Clary's body, now and right here I cried like a child who just lost his favourite toy to the family dog. " Jace, please leave" "NO! ISABELLE ALEC MAGNUS!" Isabelle pushed through the crowd of gawkers despite Couch Gibbons instruction. "Oh jace…" she wiped away the rebellious tear from my face. "Please Isabelle, we have to help her…please…" "Of course" after a huge augment with the principal Magnus faked being Clarys Uncle, and we were allowed to take her home. As soon as we explained to marsye what happed end Clary was rushed to the emergency. We waited hours, and hours and hours when the doctor finally came "so? What's the news?" "Well, physically 4 Brocken ribs, a sprained ankle, a minor blood infection that has been taken care of. Mentally she suffers from depression, OCD. She seemed to result with self-harm including drug abuse and cutting." I chocked on a sob. "Maryse, I recommend weekly therapy, a support group and these meds in case she panics." SHE CONTINUED" And because of all the meds for her pain she has slight amnesia, it should only last a week, MRS. Lightwood we should go talk about some legal stuff?" "Of course" she replied "can I see her?" I pleaded. "She's to the hall way and the left" I opened her door just as she opened her eyes. "Clary, you may not know me but'' she cut me off, "you are right I don't remember you, but I do remember that I am in love with you" and without another word she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep….. AN: sorry about no paragraphs I'm writing this on a wired tablet thingy, and I don't now how to work it so until next time LOVE, LACY**


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

He stood there shocked as he stared at her quiet, peaceful frame lying in the hospital bed. So much had happening in the past 3 days, finally meeting her, seeing the bruises at the gym class, and then her absentmindedly confessing her love for him in the hospital room.

"Jace, honey? are you okay?" Isabelle asked from the frame of the doorway.

" I don't know..." he replied still relaying the words she had said

" oh honey what happened?"

" she said she didn't remember me-"

" oh no-"

"and then she said all she remembered was she loved me?"

"OH JACE! THATS WONDERFUL!"

before he could reply clary started whimpering, and thrashing around dramatically!

"Clay?' jace asked slowly "clary!" SHE STARTED SCREAMING OUT!

" SEBASTION! STOP PLEASE NO! LET HIM GO LET MY ANGEL GO!"

"who is she talking about!?" doctors rushed in and seized clarys arms witch made she scream louder! "MY ANGEL HELP ME! JACE PLEASE!" He realized that she was begging for him.

"CLARY! LET GO OF HER! PLAESE LET GO OF HER!" He attacked the doctors then Alec rushed in Followed by Marsye and Mangus. " Jace let go! let them help her!" a needle was stuck in to Clarys arm and then she became silent.

" Jace," Maryse started " it has been decided that Clarissa will be in our care until further notice. She will need eyes on her at all times" Marsye continued " she may try to find her blades or pills and she might scream during her sleep and have panic attacks and a few random hours where she will be completely clueless and have no idea who we are"

"During witch you will need to be as kind and pacteinent as possible" "do you understand?"

"yes" the three siblings replied.

on the car ride home clary laid in Jace's lap as he stroked her hair softly. once they arrived home Jace put Clary on his bed and kissed her forehead softly.

" Jace..."

"he gathered his confidence up "Yes Izzy?"

"you really love her don't you?"

IZZYPOV

" I will love her all my life and if there is a life after that I will love her then" these words Shocked izzy. ever since his parents left him he hadn't cared for some one so much and so openly said it. sure he loved Alec and Izzy but never once had he told then so, never mind a statement so bold as that

" I cant tell you two will last forever" and she meant what she said

"I Know we will" he replied with a small smile, in witch she returned

CPOV

I opened my eyes to reveal a a plain white room with no pictures and**_very_**clean.

I noticed an open bathroom and rushed to it. you would think I would be scared to wake up in a

strange house in a different room but with ever thing I have done through nothing was really a shock anymore. I noticed a black suitcase filled with my clothes and the very few other things I owned. I rushed to it and found some of my blades in a hidden pocket of my ark case with only about 3 other pencils I had ran out long ago

I Cut deep long scars (probably to deep) I cut my wrists thighs and arms. and let the blood rum along my body

"oh Clary!" said a voice from the door way I forgot the lock. OPPS. he was all gold eyes, skin, hair he ran to my side he took the blades grabbed some medical looking stuff and a towel, he cleaned the cuts and held me to him. he whispered comforting words to me and hugged me tightly I felt him grin as I hugged him back.

I didn't remember him but I trusted him. I hope I wasn't making a mistake...


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

'' Jace!"

I awoke with the sound of Izzy whisper screaming my name

''Yes Isabelle?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"You Do realize you slept with Clary right?"

What are you talking about Izzy?" Thats when I noticed the small body I was lying with. Clary stirred slightly, her red hair blowing across her flawless face. She was a perfect girl with a bad past but I would dedicate myself other in anyway possible.

Oh, Clary." I grinned " my perfect, little Clary"

"Awe is Jacey wacey in lovey wovey?" Asked Izzy in a baby voice. I glared at her "any way, the reason I came up here, is you guess feel asleep at around 6:00 so its 9:00 now so me you Clary and Alec and Simon are all going to a CLUB!"

"Izzy, do you really think clary wants to go to a club?"

"Of course shedoes! Know get out me and Clary have make up to put on!" Chuckling I step out of the room and hoped clary would make it out alive! I'm sure Izzy would explain everything Clary needed to know.

CPOV

After 3 hours! Izzy decided I was finally ready! She kept saying I looked hot and sexy, but I knew I wasn't I couldnt be

When shefinally let me look in the mirror I was shocked to the core. I was beautiful. And hot and sexy

I was wearing a VERY short cock tail dress out barely covered my butt! It was a black lace bodice, and 5 inch black leather heels. Smockey eye shadow and she tamed my crazy red curls to look dangerous and sexy

We hurried down stairs and went straight to the club. Izzy lead me to the dance floor and we danced like crazy! Until she was swept away by some hot guy. Even I was surprised I came to the club so willingly I just wanted to have fun and forget about everything.I

"Oh baby" whispered a voice from behind me followed by a wolf whistle. Suddenly to hands were on my butt squishing it. I would have stop the guy but I was having a good time and frankly it didn't feel all that bad. I could feel him grinding up against me and he moaned,

" let's make this more private" he led me to to janitor closet and ppushed me up against it, me started making out harshly. He ran his hands along the inside of my thighs. He was rubbing my butt and licking my tits! I got really uncomfortable when he started pulling at the edge of my under wear.

"Stop"

No, your so pretty I wanna see what's underneath" before I could stop him the under wear was off and so was the dress and bra. I was complety naked infront of him.

HELP!" I screamed while he was undressing? The door flew open.

Jace.

He through the jerk off me and rapped me in a towel from the closest

"Shhhh its okay its okayClary" he whispered I sobbed into his chest and cried and cried until I looked into his eyes and went for it.

JPOV

Clary was kissing me. So I kissed back, it was absolutely amazing.

"I love you Jace Light wood"

"I love you Clarissa Fray"

AN:yay Clace! Sorry about the delay :) PM me and please reviews!


End file.
